


И умней собаки нету существа

by kittymara



Category: Original Work, The Adventures of Elektronik (1980), movies - Fandom
Genre: Gen, General, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэсси начинает и выигрывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И умней собаки нету существа

**Author's Note:**

> к/ф "Приключения Электроника"

Сережа Сыроежкин сидел на скамейке возле кинотеатра и ждал девочку, которая ему очень нравилась. Они собрались сходить на премьеру нашумевшего фильма "Пираты XX века". Но Майя Светлова почему-то не приходила, и он уже начинал нервничать. Не хотелось, чтобы с трудом добытые билеты пропали.  
— Привет, Электроник! Мне очень нужна твоя помощь! — К скамейке подбежал встрепанный рыжий мальчишка.  
— Какой я тебе Электроник, Чижиков? Пора бы уже научиться отличать нас, — усмехнулся Сережа.  
— Как? Вы ведь похожи как две капли воды, — ничуть не смутился тот. — А где Электроник?  
Чижиков быстро завертел головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но среди множества людей, гуляющих по дорожкам в солнечный воскресный день, не было мальчика с собакой.  
— Он пошел к пруду покормить уток. Скоро должен вернуться.  
— Понятно, — приуныл Чижиков. — Рэсси с ним?  
— Ну, конечно. Он всегда находится с кем-нибудь из нас, — хмыкнул Сережа.  
— Отлично! Тогда пока, я побежал.  
— Чижиков, стой! — окликнул его заинтригованный Сережа. — Зачем они тебе понадобились?  
— У меня к ним очень важное дело. Можно сказать, вопрос жизни и смерти.  
— И чем мы с Рэсси можем помочь? — раздался звонкий голос.  
Чижиков посмотрел на улыбающегося Электроника, потом перевел взгляд на Сережу. Все-таки их совершенно невозможно отличить. Особенно, теперь, когда кибернетический мальчик умеет смеяться.  
— Ррргав! Да, чем помочь? — повторил за ним лохматый терьер и, прыгнув на скамейку, неподвижно замер.  
— Я очень хочу завести собаку, но папа не разрешает. Говорит, что от них нет никакого толку. Только и умеют, что лаять и грызть что ни попадя. В крайнем случае, подадут лапу и принесут тапочки. Но ему этого недостаточно. В общем, надо убедить моего папу, что собаки умнее людей, — волнуясь, объяснил Чижиков.  
— И каким образом мы это сделаем? — задумчиво спросил Электроник.  
Тем временем Сережа гладил Рэсси по спине, почесывал за ухом и с интересом слушал их разговор.  
— Папа обожает играть в шахматы. Будет просто отлично, если Рэсси выиграет у него партию за несколько ходов.  
— Рррргав-ррргав! Я готов! — громко пролаял тот и клацнул зубами.  
— Эй, подождите! — с тревогой воскликнул Сережа. — Мы же хотели идти в кино!  
— Рэсси, во сколько начинается сеанс? — спросил Электроник.  
— В шестнадцать часов ноль-ноль минут по московскому времени. До начала сеанса два часа, — из закрытой собачьей пасти торжественно прозвучал голос Игоря Кириллова *****.  
— Сережа, не переживай. Мы успеем вернуться вовремя. И, в конце концов, надо же помогать друзьям. — Улыбнулся Электроник.  
— Ладно, уговорили, — поднимаясь со скамейки, вздохнул тот. — Рэсси, пожалуйста, не возись долго и поставь мат в три хода.

С начала необычной партии прошло совсем немного времени, когда Рэсси сделал завершающий ход, аккуратно прихватив острыми зубами белого коня. Сережа и Электроник пожали друг другу руки. Только что случился настоящий триумф.  
— Не может быть. Это что-то невероятное, — растерянно глядя на шахматную доску, произнес человек в очках. Он выглядел как взрослая копия Чижикова: такой же рыжий и веснушчатый. — Это совершенно невозможно. Неужели я сплю наяву?  
— Нет, папа, не спишь. Ты на самом деле проиграл собаке, — радостно подпрыгивая, объявил Чижиков.  
Рэсси с важным видом сидел на стуле и весело усмехался.  
— Удивительно, но ваша собака может играть в шахматы. Самая настоящая фантастика, — констатировал папа Чижикова и почесал в затылке.  
— Это что. Еще он умеет говорить разными голосами, — с гордостью заявил Сережа. — Рэсси, поздоровайся как тетя Валя ******.  
— Здравствуйте, дорогие ребята и уважаемые товарищи взрослые! — приветливо произнес Рэсси и протянул папе Чижикова лапу.  
Тот машинально пожал ее и снова уставился на доску, заново проигрывая в уме сыгранную партию. Прошло несколько минут в ожидании окончательного вердикта. Чижиков нервно грыз ногти, Сережа нетерпеливо вздыхал, и только Электроник сохранял олимпийское спокойствие.  
— Уважаемый Рэсси, признаю, что был неправ, когда не верил в ваше умение и отказывался садиться за стол. Вы действительно уникум. Так виртуозно разыграть Голландскую защиту ******* под силу только настоящему мастеру. Для меня будет огромной честью и дальше играть с вами, — торжественно предложил папа Чижикова.  
— Я согласен, — негромко гавкнул Рэсси и польщенно завилял хвостом.  
Электроник многозначительно взглянул на Чижикова, а Сережа для верности пихнул его локтем.  
— Папа, а теперь можно мне завести собаку? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Чижиков.  
— Конечно же, да, — твердо ответил тот. — Завтра мы поедем на птичий рынок и найдем тебе терьера. 

***** Игорь Кириллов — советский и российский телеведущий, диктор Центрального телевидения Гостелерадио СССР.  
 ****** Ведущая программы "В гостях у сказки", Валентина Михайловна Леонтьева (тетя Валя), непременно открывала передачу обращением "Здравствуйте, дорогие ребята и уважаемые товарищи взрослые!"  
 ******* Голландская защита — дебют, начинающийся ходами: d2-d4 f7-f5. Впервые была описана в книге "Nouvel essai sur le jeu des Echecs" голландского шахматиста Элиаса Стейна (Elias Stein) в 1789 г.


End file.
